1. Technical Field
The present teaching relates to a field of circuit technology. In particular, the present teaching relates to a magnetic sensor. The present teaching further relates to a driver for a permanent magnetic motor.
2. Discussion of Technical Background
During starting of a synchronous motor, the stator produces an alternating magnetic field causing oscillation of a permanent magnetic rotor. The amplitude of the oscillation of the rotor increases until the rotor begins to rotate, and finally the rotor is accelerated to rotate in synchronism with the alternating magnetic field of the stator. To ensure the starting of a conventional synchronous motor, a starting point of the motor is set to be low, which results in that the motor cannot operate at a relatively high working point, thus the efficiency is low. In addition, the rotor cannot be ensured to rotate in a same direction every time as a stop or stationary position of the permanent magnetic rotor is not fixed. Accordingly, in applications such as a fan and water pump, the impeller driven by the rotor has straight radial vanes, which results in a low operational efficiency of the fan and water pump.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional drive circuit for a synchronous motor, which allows a rotor to rotate in a same predetermined direction every time when it starts. In the circuit, a stator winding 1 of the motor is connected in series with a TRIAC between two terminals M and N of an AC power source VM, and an AC power source VM is converted by a conversion circuit DC into a direct current voltage and the direct current is supplied to a position sensor H. A magnetic pole position of a rotor in the motor is detected by the position sensor H, and an output signal Vh of the position sensor H is connected to a switch control circuit PC to control the bidirectional thyristor T.
FIG. 2 illustrates waveforms at various locations of the drive circuit. It can be seen from FIG. 2 that, in the drive circuit, whether the bidirectional thyristor T is switched on or off, the AC power source supplies power for the conversion circuit DC so that the conversion circuit DC constantly outputs and supplies power for the position sensor H (referring to a signal VH in FIG. 2). In a low-power application, in a case that the AC power source provides commercial electricity of about 200V, the electric energy consumed by two resistors R2 and R3 in the conversion circuit DC is more than the electric energy consumed by the motor.
The magnetic sensor applies Hall effect, in which, when current I runs through a substance and a magnetic field B is applied in a positive angle with respect to the current I, a potential difference V is generated in a direction perpendicular to the direction of current I and the direction of the magnetic field B. The magnetic sensor is often implemented to detect the magnetic polarity of an electric rotor.
As the circuit design and signal processing technology advances, there is a need to improve the magnetic sensor and the implemented IC for the ease of use and accurate detection.